Une lettre pour toi
by Nuxcia
Summary: Weiss rédige une lettre dans laquelle il confie les forts sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Nero... au risque que celui-ci le rejette. Un OS sur l'univers de FF VII - Dirge f Cerberus.


Nero,

Je ne sais si tu trouveras cette lettre, petit frère. Je l'ai cachée dans cet endroit où nous avions l'habitude d'être, tous les deux. Est-ce que tu te souviens ? Cela fait tellement de jours, tellement de semaines, tellement de mois et même tellement d'années qui se sont écoulés depuis ces moments que nous partagions ensemble… mais ma mémoire n'a rien perdu de ces souvenirs qui me sont si précieux.

Est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ? De ces moments où ces scientifiques véreux t'avaient enfermé dans cette pièce sombre et des plus austères, pour "refreiner ton pouvoir" disaient-ils. Quelle bande d'imbéciles. T'enfermer ne servait à rien, hormis à faire grandir cette peur en toi, cette peur que je percevais si aisément qu'elle en était palpable quand, enfin, j'avais l'autorisation de venir te voir. Nero… si tu savais la douleur qui me saisissait alors lorsque mes yeux se posaient sur toi et quels efforts je faisais pour retenir mes larmes en te voyant. L'état dans lequel tu te trouvais me rendait littéralement fou de douleur, de chagrin mais aussi de rage à l'encontre de ces hommes de sciences qui ne te voyaient uniquement que comme cobaye, petit frère, un bel objet sur lequel ils pouvaient faire d'innombrables expériences toutes plus inhumaines les unes que les autres.

Dans ces moments-là, je faisais tout pour te faire oublier ce monde cruel dans lequel tu étais quotidiennement plongé. Je te racontais alors mes journées, je cherchais à te faire sourire à travers ce masque laiteux qui maintenait fermement ta mâchoire. Est-ce que tu souriais ? Etais-tu heureux de me voir ? Si tu savais tous les mots que je souhaitais te dire, toutes les paroles que je désirais te murmurer à l'oreille… mais je ne pouvais le faire : les caméras et les micros disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce dans laquelle tu te trouvais m'en empêchaient.

Alors je couche sur papier tous ses sentiments qui me traversent quand je suis en ta présence. En espérant qu'un jour, tu découvriras cette lettre cachée quelque part dans le lieu de notre "_enfance_", ce moment si propre aux enfants qui nous a été volé à tous les deux.

Je t'aime, petit frère. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais… cet amour semble être contre-nature. Ce n'est pas un amour qu'un frère pourrait porter à son autre frère ou même à sa sœur. Cela, c'est de l'amour fraternel. Ce que je ressens pour toi se trouve mélangé à cet amour que je te porte mais aussi à autre chose… quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond et de sincère. Est-ce que c'est mal ? Je n'en sais rien moi-même. Mais je ne peux me défaire de cet amour que je te porte. Il m'est précieux, il m'est essentiel. Il est mon autel, mon salut et ma seule terre.

Nero… si moi je suis la Lumière, alors tu es cette part de Ténèbres sans laquelle je ne peux vivre, sans laquelle je ne suis rien, cette part sombre qui m'est vitale. Tu es ma parfaite moitié, mon jumeau à part entière, la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux et sans laquelle je ne suis rien. Je ne peux pas cacher cet amour que je te porte mais… je ne veux pas paraître un monstre à tes yeux, t'effrayer par mes sentiments qui sont différents de ce qu'éprouvent deux frères d'ordinaire. M'en veux-tu, Nero ? Je suis trop lâche et bien trop effrayé pour oser te dire ce que je ressens pour toi en face et en te regardant dans les yeux. Moi qui semble si sûr et confiant en ma personne… j'ai peur de te perdre en te disant deux mots, deux simples mots mais possédant tellement de force, tellement de pouvoir.

Je t'offre mes sentiments dans cette lettre, petit frère. Libre à toi de la déchirer, de la brûler ou de la garder. Je ne t'en voudrai absolument pas et je comprendrai aisément ta réaction. Mais… quoiqu'il arrive, sache que mes sentiments à ton égard ne changeront jamais et que tu seras toujours l'être qui compte le plus à mes yeux.

Pour toujours et à jamais. Eternellement.  
Je t'aime, Nero. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

Weiss.

* * *

_Merci à Ayame Nightbreed car c'est grâce à elle que ce One-Shot a pu voir le jour._

_En espérant que cela vous ait plus._


End file.
